


Dipper's Revenge

by ihrt



Series: Dipper and Bill kinks [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Come Inflation, Dominance, Inflation, M/M, Overstimulation, Sobbing, Submission, Top Dipper Pines, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: So Dipper has just had mind-blowing sex with Bill Cipher and he was the top. But Dipper now feels an obligation to get his revenge by forcing Bill into submission where he can hardly speak he's so turned on. Dipper is 17 years old in this so chill.So yeah, a sequel to my other work:Bill is Back with some kinksbut it's a loose sequel so it's not actually required to read the first.





	Dipper's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to a fic a wrote for a challenge and for some reason I decided to write a sequel. It stands on its own.

Dipper was splayed on the couch, after a particularly long shower, he sat in shorts and a t-shirt. He stared at the tv, a little dazed when Mabel walked in. She paused “I thought you showered before I left?” she said.

 

“I had to take another one” he replied.

 

“Are you high, you seem kinda fruit loops?” she said.

 

“I just had mind-blowing sex with Bill Cipher,” he said and Mabel blinked “I’m so glad I moved out of the attic, why’s your stomach all…” she poked his still slightly rotund belly.

 

“He came in me while I was shrunk by the shrink ray and made me eat a cupcake and drink water so I was really round before he swallowed me whole,” he said.

 

“Yeah, I'm just pretending I never asked. So you and him a thing now?” she asked. 

 

“Ugh, Mabel” he propped his feet on her lap as soon as she sat on the couch. “My ass hurts, a lot, and… I don’t know, I think so?” he said.

 

“So you're a bottom, huh?” Mabel said.

 

“Not sure, I need to get him back, he totally caught me off guard” he replied.

 

“Alright planning fun sexy times?” she asked and he blushed.

 

“How do I do to him like how he did to me?” he asked.

 

“Well you already found his kink so I don’t know, expose it?” she suggested. “You gonna top?” she asked.

He shrugged, falling asleep on the couch to sleep the rest of the contents of his stomach away. It was a day later that Dipper found Bill and invited him to his room.

 

“Are we going have some more fun, Dipper, I have a hard time believing that we could top the day before” Bill mentioned.

 

“We are gonna have some fun Bill but this time I get to call the shots okay?” Dipper pushed Bill to the bed, placing zip ties to tie him to the bed by his arms. “I’ll leave your legs and mouth open, you’ll want your mouth” Dipper pulled Bill’s pants off, Bill was already semi-hard and snapped his fingers to get his shirt off. 

 

“You need a safe word, how about Red light? Then you tell me yellow if you need me to back off a little?” he said.

 

“Pine Tree, what are you planning?” Bill asked and Dipper smiled and put a box on the bed.

 

“You know Gravity Falls doesn’t have sex shops so I had to go all the way out of town to find these” Dipper pulled off Bill’s shoes and socks, pushing into his thumb into the palm of his heel making Bill shudder. He held up a tiny plug with a flared base, the plug itself was kind of big enough to leave him gasping to accommodate.

 

Dipper moved forward so he was in between Bill’s legs and stuck the plug in his mouth like a lollipop. Bill’s eyes followed his lips, panting a little when Dipper took it out of mouth leaving a shiny trail of his drool. 

 

Dipper then did the same with his fingers and stuck one finger into Bill’s hole which closed around him. “Just stick it in, I can handle it, Pine Tree,” he said impatiently, shaking with anticipation. Dipper’s lidded eyes ignored him and stuck another finger, slowly working him further and further open. 

 

And then, he inserted the plug and Bill started panting as he struggled to take the rather large plug. His lower body wriggled trying to get more friction. “Touch me,” Bill said impatiently.

 

Dipper kissed him, their tongues battling and Bill’s dick throbbed. “Not yet, if you're good, I’ll even suck you off before I put my dick inside you, would you like that?” he asked, biting Bill’s ear. Teeth scraping it as Bill shook and writhed for more.

 

“I’ll be good” Bill replied, Dipper nodded then pulled out his remote for the plug and turned it on. It sparked to life and Bill jolted like he’d been shot. He whimpered and Dipper pressed the up arrow and Bill rocked.

 

“More, more” Bill cried out and Dipper pressed another button that he knew was like torture. The button would make the vibrations go steadily faster until it’s high setting then go down until it was almost nothing.

 

It gave enough to be close to coming but not enough to actually.

 

Dipper leaned down and took out a large pouch of something. “I wanted to get something easy to eat, cookies make me impatient so I brought pudding,” he said. Dipper unscrewed the thin cap and forced it into Bill’s mouth and Dipper squeezed.

 

Bill moaned into the cap as pudding was forced down his throat and his eyes rolled back in pleasure as it filled him, sitting comfortably at the bottom of his stomach very quickly. He almost forgot that his cock was still hard and it hadn’t gotten relief. 

 

Dipper could hear the vibrator ramp up and Bill squirmed, tears streaming down his face and his stomach filled up and his legs trembled. Every time the vibration was close stopping Bill cried out, desperate for the lacking vibration until it came back more and more. 

 

Dipper squeezed the pudding bag again and watched Bill swallow “green? Nod if yes, shake if you want to slow down” he said. Bill nodded and he kept going. Bill was nearing the end of the first bag of pudding, his stomach already sticking out. 

 

Dipper rubbed his stomach and Bill moaned in the back of his throat “you like that? What about this?” he whispered biting Bill’s neck then traveled to his chest. Bill’s cock was very red and Dipper took his time and then decided to swallow it whole. 

 

Bill’s entire body convulsed as he came and Bill’s seemed to have finished the bag of pudding because he cried out. “Oh pine- ah” Dipper forced his throat to relax and he swallowed the rush of come, feeling incredibly heavy suddenly and he licked his lips as he done. 

 

Dipper met Bill’s eyes as he straightened slightly “I’m going to ruin you for anybody else” Dipper said and Bill panted and nodded like he’d just barely heard what he said. Bill, despite just coming, was getting hard again from the friction and plug. “Are you full?” Dipper asked Bill nodded “good,” he said. 

 

Dipper pulled out the second bag out of pudding “I want you towards bursting” he said and shoved the nozzle into Bill’s mouth and squeezed. It was intoxicating to watch Bill’s stomach slowly fill up, even more, forcing his belly out and Bill moaned when his belly button popped left even more room. 

 

Toward the end of the second bag, Dipper took control of remote and forced it to stop causing Bill to whine until he turned it on again at the lowest setting.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep doing it,” Dipper said then pressed the up button, Dipper had looked through the whole store to find the best vibrator he could. This one had a unique setting too, it had weight on one end that could force the vibrator forward if the button was pushed. Similar to a shake weight. 

 

Bill was a shaking, sweating mess but he was at Dipper’s mercy which gave him something he never thought he’d have, control over Bill Cipher. Dipper pressed the up button again then pressed it up about five times making Bill almost catatonic with pleasure and pain. 

 

“And that’s not even the best setting,” Dipper said then squeezed the bag harder and Bill’s struggled to compensate for the sheer amount being shoving into him. He breathed hard through his nose and Dipper took the nozzle out, the bag still had a third left. 

 

Bill panted, a trick of drool trailed down and he keened “no, no, let me finish” he sobbed “please, I’m a good boy, please please.”

 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Dipper said tenderly, wiping the tears “I’ll let you finish but first” he swallowed Bill’s cock again, licking for one second before it rushed at him and Dipper took it all as Bill cried out incoherently. 

 

Dipper felt fuller than before and his stomach poked out from the amount of it. “More” Bill whimpered “I need it, I need more,” he said and Dipper put the nozzle into his mouth and again let him have it. 

 

Bill swallowed quickly and his stomach rounded more turning slightly red. He swallowed the last of the pudding and Dipper pressed the button as he swallowed the last of it. Bill came a third time, completely untouched and Dipper stared, regretting he couldn’t swallow more of it.

 

He liked the feeling of the heaviness in his stomach. Maybe next he’d get full too. Bill couldn’t speak or hardly make noise anymore, his mouth working desperately. 

 

Dipper smiled and pulled out the shrink ray “remember this?” he asked and Bill nodded, eyes blew as wide as possibly could. “Good,” Dipper said then pressed stop on the vibrator and Bill gained his voice back and whined loudly. “Shh, it’s okay,” he said. 

 

Dipper pulled the pull out of Bill’s leaking whole and loosened the zip ties on Bill’s body so he laying down more. Dipper crawled on top of Bill and positioned him so he slides into Bill. Even with the plug, he was still bigger making Bill nearly cry with relief.

 

Dipper sank in but didn’t move, tears rolled down Bill’s cheek as he wriggled to get more. “You want me to move? Use your words” he said. 

 

Bill sobbed “please, Dipper,” he said and Dipper moves in and out immediately finding Bill’s spot. 

 

“You like that?” Dipper asked and Bill nodded. Dipper turned the ray to bigger and held it for only a second. He got just a little bigger and Bill screamed with pleasure and Dipper struggled to not come before he intended to. 

 

Bill was close to “don’t come until I say so, okay?” Dipper said, stroking Bill’s cheek and wiping tears. Bill nodded and Dipper hit the ray one more time and Bill’s entire body tremble and Dipper’s did too. Dipper pulled out a little then rammed forward and gasped. “You can come,” Dipper said as he did and they both did. 

 

Bill sobbed, completely and utterly spent and Dipper fell on the bed beside him. It was some kind of power trip, having so much power over a demon. To the point that he was crying out of pleasure and stimulation. 

 

Bill pulled Dipper toward and Dipper shrank himself to regular size and let himself get pulled to Bill. He nuzzled in close and then they both fell fast asleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write these? I don't know.


End file.
